Breaking Dawn
by Cara Jeanette
Summary: What I wanted to happen in Breaking Dawn. Only rated M for future lemons but nothing so far. BTW I ALWAYS FORGET DISCLAIMERS so I DONT OWN ANYTHING, STEPHENIE MYER OWNS ALL! if you dont know that your an idiot, no offense.lol. I
1. Charlie

This was the moment I had been fearing. More than the wedding, more than the change I would soon be having. I was so nervous to tell Charlie and now that the time had come I decided I better just do it. The fact that I had no idea how he would react scared the daylights out of me. I had only come to one conclusion of how he would react. Bad. Not bad, horribly. I saw him freaking out over the whole situation. I had tried to build my confidence that this could be done but there was no luck. So I figured I better get this over with.

Edward and I had already been sitting in the car for several minutes and I am sure Charlie was wondering what was going on. I had seen his cruiser in the driveway but that just overwhelmed me even more. I could feel my heart racing, not the way it did when Edward was near but the way it does right before you are about to throw up. I reached to open the door but I found a cold hand gripping my wrist.

"Are you sure you are ready to do this? I don't want to force you into anything. You are the most important thing to me, I just want you happy," Edward reminded me. I had no idea what to say. I could be totally honest and tell him that I was totally against this marriage deal but I knew how much it meant to him. I could see the pain in his eyes as he tried to tell me that we didn't have to do this.

"Yes Edward, I have never been more sure of anything in my life except for how much I love you which is the reason I want to do this. I want everyone to know that I am yours forever and longer... eternity," I wanted him to believe me, I just hoped my voice sounded as strong as I hoped for.

"Okay," was all he said to me as he released my wrist to let me open the door. I reached for the handle and saw my hand shaking, I hoped Edwrad would not notice. I heard his door open and shut, and found my door opening and his hand ready to pull me out of the car. I quickly stepped out of the car and was pulled into an unexpected hug.

"You have no idea how much I love you Bella Swan," he murmured in my ear. I pulled away from him releasing all of him except for his hand. As we walked to the front door I saw to the television on in the other room. A game. I should have expected to see Charlie watching the game, I don't know why it surprised me.

"Hey Char-Dad, how are you?" I planned to ease into this but I could feel myself shaking and Edward squeezed my hand tighter for support.

"Good, Bells. Edward," I grimaced as I saw how he quickly put on a grim expression as he noticed I was not alone.

"So Dad, Edward and I have some exciting news," I prompted I hoped he would let me finish before he started making any guesses, " we are engaged." I saw the color of his face flash through the rainbow. He settled on a flushed red color, which reminded me much of myself when I was embarassed. I quickly reached to brush the hair from my face and saw his face turn to a bright purple. I realized my engagment ring had just flashed before his eyes.

"Let me see it," Charlie said quicckly trying to end the silence. I pulled my hand out hoping he would think of like breaking it or pulling it from my hand. Instead he just propped up my hand and examined the intricate design of the ring.

"Dad, are you okay?" I was getting worried he still hadn't made any real comment to my engagement annoucement. I then heard Edward chuckle next to me, I had totally forgetten he was there. I tried to make my eyes piercing though I doubt it worked but Edward stop giggling immediately and his face went solemn.

"Are you entirely sure about this? I can see how much you love each other but I still cannot get over how forgiving you are of him, but I guess that happens if it really is true love. Congratulations, Bella and Edward. You have my blessing and I would love to attend your wedding and hopefully walk you down the aisle. You are a lucky man Edward." I stared at Charlie in aww. Had he really just said that he approved of my marriage?

Finally Edward chimed in, "I realize how much Bella means to you Charlie and I hope you see that she is my world and I cannot stand being away from her. I love her more than anything in the world. I would die for her, I would jump in front of a bullet to save her." At that I had to laugh. Charlie looked at me suspiciously and I saw Edward wink at me from the corner of my eye. This had gone so much better than expected. I turned to leave but then whirled around planning on giving Charlie an unexpected hug but instead I tripped over the rug and was falling head first towards the ground. I felt two cold arms grab at my waist pulling me to my feet.

"Sorry, I guess the floor wanted to say congratualtions as well, I do spend a lot of time with it so it's to be expected," I said quickly to overcome my humiliation. Then Charlie flashed his crinkly eye smile and Edward gave me my favorite crooked smile and I realized this was it. I had chosen my path and now I would actually start taking it.


	2. Author's note

**I wrote the last paragraph a long time ago and never went back to it since I started actually reading the stuff on Fanfic. So I decided to post the old chapter even though we now have Stephenie Meyers beautiful first chapter. The rest of the story will continue from her first chapter not mine. Thanks for reading. I will try to have most of this done before Breaking Dawn is released which doesn't give me much time. Review please.**


	3. Back at Edward

I was still elated about how easily Charlie accepted the idea of Edward and I getting married. I mean it has to be scary for any parent to have their child get married off, right? I was still worried about various other things but right now I tried to focus on Edward. Only Edward.

I am currently sitting on his unnecessary but very much appreciated, gold bed. I have so many memories in this bed and around his bedroom. Though I still am nervous about the getting married aspect of everything, I absolutely love the being with Edward forever idea. That is what gets me through the day. I could just sit and visualize being with Edward for hours on end if need be. Anyway, I am sitting on his bed alone while he is supposedly downstairs asking Esme something. Although I have my doubts to his real intent, I don't mind relaxing here, thinking about the events that have took place in this very bedroom. From walking in here for the first time and learning some of the facts behind Edward's family to his proposal which has already and will make a large impact on the rest of my life.

Often I find myself preparing for my change. To be completely honest, I'm scared. I'm scared shit less. The actual idea of becoming a vampire is fine with me. Sure, I'll miss my mom and dad, my friends, Jacob, but all in all I gain so much more. Edward. Forever. The pain makes me worry, I've never been much of a masochist. I don't want to lose my enormous and very powerful lust for Edward. I want him to always be my priority, not blood. Definitely not blood!

I am so distracted in my thoughts, that I never heard Edward come back in the room. Suddenly I feel an ice cold arm slide behind my back.

"I love you," Edward reminds me. Before I have time to say anything I feel his lips faintly touch mine and all of a sudden I feel myself being pulled onto his lap. If I had my way I would kiss Edward all the time but I don't get my way often when it comes to this. My sweater is already falling off my shoulders and his ice cold fingers slowly run along the neckline of my tank top. Goosebumps pop up around my body causing me to shiver in delight. His mouth continues to massage my lips until I part them allowing his tongue entrance. I breathe in his heady scent and find myself overwhelmed by the fragrance coming off my skin. I pull myself tighter to him and marvel at how perfect our bodies fit together, like two puzzle pieces.

He begins to pull away, yet I pull myself closer to savor my last few moments of this heaven. To my surprise Edward picks me up and lies me down on the bed where he hovers over me, tempting me. I lift myself up in order to kiss him again. This time I trace his lips with my tongue and he slowly opens his mouth which I quickly take advantage of by wrapping my tongue around his. 

All too soon, Edward pushes himself off and lies down next to me. I quickly turn to wrap my arms around him which in return he holds me tightly. 

"Thank you for a slice of heaven," I mumble not really expecting to be heard, then again its Edward. He hears everything.

"Anything for you, love," Edward whispers back to me even softer than me.

"Anything?" I question, already knowing the answer.

"I told you that if you wanted to cancel the wedding and everything I was okay with that as long as you are happy." He had been offering this for awhile now but I know how much he wants this wedding so I can keep up this innocent façade a little longer, for Edward's sake.

"No, no we will wait. We will get married and have the most marvelous honeymoon in the world after," I respond quickly before I lose my will.

"As you wish, my dear," Edward adds, "I love you, you are my world."

"I love you too, Edward. More than anything else anywhere and everywhere," I say confidently, knowing this is true. I Love Edward more than anything now or ever.

"Sleep now, love." I slowly start curling myself closer to him and my eye lids begin drooping. 

"Edward, I love you," I say before I drift into complete oblivion. It sounds like mush though.

"As I love you," was the last thing I heard before I drifted into dream land.


	4. Mom

As Alice's preparations for the wedding continued, I faced one deathly phone yet. My mother. I knew she would freak. After all I know my mother. My wild, erratic, hare-brained mother. I know she doesn't expect this, I mean I didn't even expect but yet here I am sitting with the phone in my hand. Edward whispering sweet nothings in my ear, trying to convince me to call her. His method wasn't really working it was just sort of seducing me and taking my mind off of the thing I was about to do. Maybe that was his plan, I don't know, but regardless I'm scared, no, I'm terrified.

I reach to put my cell back on Edward's bedside table but before I know it, I feel Edward holding the phone to my ear with it ringing. RINGING, oh crap. That means I'm calling my mother. I am about to shut the phone when I see Edward's face. I can see how much this is hurting him. He wants this wedding more than anything and now I am trying to put off telling my mother. If telling my mother and having this wedding would get me to have what I want the most, I could do this. I want Edward more than anything in this world and I can't hurt him. I have hurt him so much in the past and I can't do that to him anymore.

I put on a brave face and take a deep breath; I am trying to focus on…

"Hello. Bella, hello?" Mom. Oh no, I'm about to tell my mother, the zealot against getting married under the age of forty, that I, Bella Swan, am engaged. To the most wonderful, sweet, and caring man in the world.

"Hey, Mom. How are you?" I ask, trying to break the ice.

"I'm great Bella. I miss you. You should come down and visit sometime. I know you were just here but I miss you so much every day. Bring Edward, I don't care. Just come visit me!"

"I'll tell Edward you want us to come down," I glance at Edward and I can see just how proud he is that I am talking to my mom. I can't let him down. I mine as well just get this over with, "Mom I have some news!"

"Really! What?" She sounds really excited. I bet she is totally thinking along different lines.

"I'm…I'm engaged," I stammer, "to Edward." I hear nothing in the background, not even my mom's breathing, "Mom, are you alright?"

"I, uh… I'm…" Uh oh, this doesn't sound good. I mean Charlie reacted amazing which I was totally freaked about. I guess I got my hopes up so high that my mom would react the same, "I'm fine honey. Just surprised. I always thought you would be one to wait. I know not to try to go against you, you're just as stubborn as your father, but I want you to really think this through. I don't see what the rush is."

"You're… you're okay with this?" I can't believe what I'm hearing.

"As okay as I can be. Are you sure you want this Bella?"

"Yes, more than anything in this world! I love Edward so much, it hurts!" I glance toward Edward afraid of what I'll see but he is just smiling and flashes me my favorite crooked smile.

"Then I'm happy for you Bella. Not everyone is lucky enough to find someone they truly love in high school. Actually, almost no one does. But I saw the way you and Edward are together and I'm not going to lie, I could see some powerful love there. I'm happy for you! Now when is the wedding?" I'm speechless. I don't even know what to say. Edward notices and reaches for the phone.

"Mom…mom… Edward wants to talk to you."

"Hi. I can give you the details about the wedding. Bella seems to be in sort of a trance right now. My sister, Alice, is planning the wedding as we speak and I am sure she would love your help. I will tell Bella to email you her phone number and the rest of my family's. I will take very good care of Bella, for I love her with my entire being, and will for eternity. I am so happy that we have your blessing." Edward told my mom without as much as a glance at me.

"Why, Edward, you are so very welcome. I graciously welcome you into our family. I find myself already caring for you and am so glad that my daughter found another old soul to be with. Congratulations. Now, I would LOVE to help with the wedding. Tell Bella to email me right away! I actually have to run, Phil just got home and he is taking me out to a fancy dinner tonight. I will call tomorrow morning. Please let Bella now that we need to talk tomorrow." Mom responded. I could almost see her blushing on the other line. Guess it runs in the family.

"Anything for my love's mom." Edward responds coolly.

"Oh, can I ask you a quick question, Edward?" Mom asks nervously.

"Of course, go for it."

"Don't take this the wrong way but is, is Bella… pregnant?"

"Oh, I could see people asking this question and the answer is no. She is definitely not pregnant. I am very old fashioned and feel that everything should take place in a certain order and those things are meant to happen after a couple is married and happy."

"Thank god. Okay, well, it was good talking to you Edward. Bye." Mom leaves quickly; probably afraid of what else might come to her mind.

And that was it. Now everyone I love knows about the wedding. Well almost everyone…


	5. Dream

As the night progresses, I find myself asleep but yet still very much awake in my sleep. It's like I'm in my dream. But these things are not a dream, it's more of a nightmare.

I am searching for Edward but everyone is in my way. No one will move so I can see where he is. I am surrounded by people in cloaks but I can't recognize who they are. Then the thought occurs to me… the Volturi.

I don't know what to do, I know this is a dream, I can feel it subconsciously but it feels so real. Like this could happen at anytime. I'm different in the dream. Still me but yet not the same. The I realize I must be a vampire. That is weird, normally when I dream about becoming a vampire I think of good things like being with Edward forever but this nightmare is a horror. The idea of not being able to find Edward is horrible and I can feel my heart beat picking up the pace.

I hear moaning in the background. Someone is being hurt by these cloaked people. I have seen the Volturi before and I know this is what they dress like but they're different. It's not the same people. I can't pick out Jane or Aro, not even Felix. And that mountain of a man is not hard to pick out.

The cries are getting loader and more pronounced. I can sort of make out what the person is trying to say. I almost hear a RUN but then I'm not sure. Even if someone did say run, where would I run to? How would I get out of this circle?

Then as clearly as possible I hear my name.

"Bella."

"What?" I yell out trying to see who it is. But my voice makes no sound. It's like I didn't say anything.

"Bella, go. Go Bella!"

"Who is that?" I try to sound out the sentence but hear nothing not even a peep.

"Trust me, Bella. Go. I love you. I will find you but you must go."

And that was it I knew who it was. Edward. They had my Edward.

I push forward towards the voice but I can't get through. How am I supposed to run?

"How?" Still nothing. My voice is gone.

All of a sudden I hear a ferocious roar coming from behind me. I twirl myself around to see Jacob pushing through the cloaked monsters. I couldn't leave Edward but I had to do what he asked. I would find him and save him. He wouldn't leave me. Not again.

Just then Jake pushed down a person and their hood fell back. I turned and stared directly into their eyes. Right then and there I grew instantly terrified. I was looking into the eyes of

Alice.


End file.
